candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2016
12:00 <3litecandycrusher> no blocks or bans though for now, unless the behavior gets worse 12:01 I made this page to learn how HM will actually live in the future. They all start with Orbiton 20 so I used it in my profile as prediction. Even if it is a greek wiki, this article is Written in English to allow visitors to read it 12:03 How will it be when it goes to 2035? 12:04 Note that you can use comments to send predictions. Content must be English. And main page is locked to prevent vandalism 12:07 But in 2035, the story will proceed based on comments written in English. Comments written in Greek won't count and will be removed 12:08 <3litecandycrusher> interesting 12:08 That English page 12:09 I made now 12:09 In future how will be my life in wikia? Comments written in English are allowed 12:09 I may write a rules page later 12:11 I written them. Write at least one or more if needed in English or it will be rejected and deleted 12:12 That's Interesting 12:12 Yes. You can comment How will be the future of me. 12:12 Working on wikia 12:12 We accept English 12:13 But if the post was made by a sock, it will also not count, like writing one in Greek 12:13 The only difference between these two is that it will also blocked forever 12:13 <3litecandycrusher> i must say, that's pretty cool! 12:14 Coolll... We may get comments soon if needed 12:14 You can post comment but you can't edit it. It is fully locked to prevent vandalism 12:16 If you earn 20 gold points, you may also get notified. Earning 80 more will result in promotion to rollback. At 200 to CM and at 1000 to sysop 12:16 <3litecandycrusher> nice! 12:16 The rules will be expanded later. 12:19 Expanded and ready to comment 12:19 <3litecandycrusher> bye all! i gtg! o/ 12:19 Bye Bye 3litecandycrusher 12:20 That game begins soon at http://el.alpha-technologies.wikia.com/wiki/HM_livings 12:21 All users will earn a notification 12:24 I also made a thread for starting the game 12:49 *Checking chat log 12:50 No vandalism now Edwin I have http://el.alpha-technologies.wikia.com/wiki/HM_livings and http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Puffler_(Super_Saga) live on these two wikis 12:58 HM! 12:59 I'm back but only for a while 12:59 11:41 I never behave like Edwin. I behave differently than her 12:59 Him, not her. 12:59 So you're male 01:09 Placeholder background? Mmm... 01:09 NO MY PROFILE PIC 01:13 yay 01:15 Okay. So you changed again with Prime's 01:16 yee 01:22 <3primetime3> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:23 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:23 Bye! 01:24 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:33 bye 08:29 Hi Olaf. 08:41 Im starting to have enough of mossy 10:28 @Not real name Thread:364706 10:29 Unluckily to seen that... 10:31 Don't make a fuss about it mossy, I was right to warn you 10:32 @Olaf I known you warned to me 10:32 I understood to you 10:32 NRN PM 10:32 Also, Emma told me that you wanted a fanfic about Me and you, Mossy 10:33 @Olaf I'm sorry... 10:34 You have to gotta stop that pairing thing 10:35 @Not real name Ok I will stop now 10:35 I'm helping anythings on this wikia. 10:35 are you remember? 10:35 No pm rose 10:36 @Not real name Today is ASEAN day? 10:36 8th august 10:39 @Roseturnip 8th August is our ASEAN days? 10:43 Rose pm 10:43 Chat is right an 10:43 about this* 10:43 Cjay* 10:44 Thread:364706#8 10:44 Rose??? Where are you 10:44 It is a shame though 10:44 Today is our ASEAN day do you know? 10:44 You have said several times Mossy... 10:44 we are study in school 10:44 about this 10:44 Yes as shameful as when I did 9 unnecessary edits then lefty scolded me 10:45 Last July 2015 10:45 @Olaf Level 1550 versions with have much fewer icings is unreleased version 10:45 but missing 10:45 like 1129 , 1550 , 1565 and 1559 10:45 but icon still left 10:45 They got removed from link olaf 10:46 Before we were able to save them 10:46 Who removed them? 10:46 also ingredient version of level 1837 too 10:46 Also 1536, 1538 and 1546 10:46 Ingredient 1837 was never in link 10:46 King removed them 10:46 Oh wait I thought a user removed them (facepalm) 10:46 Apologies 10:47 @Not real name lv 1546 has unreleased version too? 10:47 Yws 10:47 Lower target scores 10:47 Was released on mobile though 10:48 Level 1546/Versions 10:48 @Not real name layout are same 10:48 but sometime confusing 10:48 unreleased version has opening graphic on episodes background 10:49 Yes but the configuration said it had 10,000 pints target score 10:50 @Not real name sometime is hard to seen scores without config links 10:50 even confuse without links for level configs 10:50 If i want to investigating the levels score 10:50 it easy to get? 10:50 Level 1546/Versions#gallery-0 10:50 I put Unreleased version (web) 10:51 Unreleased versions for 1538 and 1546 was almost not noticed 10:51 Also 1617 10:51 Because only target score was different 10:51 @Not real name also lv 1617 too 10:51 10:51 I also confused 10:51 because layout are same 10:51 but before i was uploaded this picture 10:52 however this picture missing before i was uploaded 10:52 After 1617, I wrote in edit summary this "Cheekian, learn your lesson about not checking the target score for unreleased versions of levels" 10:53 Then I told him just dont upload the web version pic because I will post mobile version pic anyway 10:54 @Not real name to prevent from confusing between web and mobile 10:54 to make it same time 10:54 Also 1550 unreleased was almost not noticed 10:55 Only 1536 and 1545 was noticed 10:55 @Not real name level 1536 30 moves is unreleased versions? 10:55 Yes 10:56 @Not real name then we are uploaded? 10:56 before king was deleted it? 10:56 I saw opening graphic background it has 32 moves 10:56 instead of 30 10:56 But we were too late 10:57 @Not real name It good with me 10:57 to help me to checking 10:57 for unreleased pic 10:57 as you linked me before 10:57 King changed the pic in config before that episode was released 10:57 Exept 1545 10:57 @Not real name so before episode released you shold check it early 10:57 Yes 10:58 1538 and 1546 unreleased, cheekian noticed it and asked me to check mobile 10:58 For 1550, I noticed it myself 10:58 @Not real name Level 1550 was missing or deleted? 10:58 after we are uploaded? 10:58 Deleted also 10:59 1550, I noticed it after I downgraded my CCS to check 1538 and 1546 10:59 @Not real name Level 1559 and 1565 is downgraded on you mobile? 10:59 Everytime I downgrade, I play every level in that episode at least once 10:59 1559 and 1565, rose found it in kevel icons 11:00 But did not found using downgrading 11:00 I have a tip mossy 11:00 If you want to not miss picture 11:00 @Not real name what a tip for me? 11:00 Then save the pics for all future levels in your computer 11:01 @Not real name each 15 levels pic per episode? 11:01 it will be full 11:01 Yes 11:03 @Not real name like level 1969? 11:03 level 1969 is almost duplicate to level 1970 11:04 Yes only the leftmost and rightmost holes 11:04 Also the moves 11:05 Question: Who is harder: 1969 and 1970. 11:05 @Not real name When I seach level 1971 open graph whi is not found? 11:06 I open link 1971 open graph 11:06 but it not found 11:06 Then it is not released it. 11:06 1970 is episode finqle 11:06 @Edwin91476 our CCS is limited up to 1970? 11:06 why episode 133 is still on our wikia? 11:07 It is NOT released yet. 11:07 Because map is revealed 11:07 @Not real name that mean still not limited 11:08 I hope CCS have up to 3500 level 11:09 OK 11:09 I hope King CCS have release up to over 3500s levels 11:09 Yes, but 2420 will be the last? Or not? Due to see a fanon about the future of CCS 11:10 @HM100 I mean real CCS 11:10 not fanon 11:10 I hope that 11:11 It's just a predict, HM -.- 11:11 OK 11:12 @HM100 because level 3396 - 3500 is episode 204 11:12 but still not end 11:12 because number 4 on last is not finale number 11:12 What will be the end? 11:12 with 0 11:13 3396 - 3411 ισ 204 11:13 3396 - 3411 is 204 11:14 3411 - 3425 is 205 11:14 @HM100 maybe Episode 240 it has level 4026 - 4040 11:14 206 = 3426 - 3440 11:14 @HM100 number 240 is finale number 11:14 it should be lv 4026 to 4040 11:15 207 - 3341 - 3455 11:15 208 = 3456 - 3470 11:16 number 240 is able to divided to 3 11:16 and final number 11:16 3 divided number should be final 11:16 So it maybe end in 2420. 11:17 @Edwin91476 then Episode 162 lv 2406 - 2420 11:18 number 162 is able divided to 9 11:18 and final for number of divided 3 11:18 but number 2 is not final number at all 11:18 final number should be 5 or 0 11:18 number end with 0 is good for final episode 11:21 So maybe not. 11:22 @Edwin91476 maybe at level 8000? 11:22 Edwin pm 11:22 Then Episode 534 it has level 7986 - 8000 11:23 Impossible Mossy~ 11:23 209 = 3471 - 3485 11:23 210 = 3486 - 3500 11:23 211 = 3501 - 3515 11:23 212 = 3516 - 3530 11:23 213 = 3531 - 3545 11:23 214 = 3546 - 3560 11:23 215 = 3561 - 3575 11:23 216 = 3576 - 3590 11:23 217 = 3591 - 3605 11:23 218 = 3606 - 3620 11:23 219 = 3621 - 3635 11:23 220 = 3636 - 3650 11:23 221 = 3651 - 3665 11:23 222 = 3666 - 3680 11:23 223 = 3681 - 3695 11:23 224 = 3696 - 3710 11:23 225 = 3711 - 3725 11:23 226 = 3725 - 3740 11:23 227 = 3741 - 3755 11:23 228 = 3756 - 3770 11:23 229 = 3771 - 3785 11:23 230 = 3786 - 3800 11:23 231 = 3801 - 3815 11:23 232 = 3816 - 3830 11:23 233 = 3831 - 3845 11:23 234 = 3846 - 3860 11:23 235 = 3861 - 3875 11:23 236 = 3876 - 3890 11:23 237 = 3891 - 3905 11:23 238 = 3906 - 3920 11:23 239 = 3921 - 3935 11:23 Last = 3936 - 3950 11:23 Mossy, my predictions. Ep240 will have levels 3969 - 3950. Check the entire list 11:23 From episode 209 to 240 11:23 @HM100 it is real CCS episode? 11:23 please not fanon 11:23 I means real CCS 11:23 NO, Real Candy Crush Saga it is 11:24 And I fixed your predictions about this game 11:28 Episode 174 2586 - 2600 11:28 but still not end 11:29 But I predict Candy Crush seems be easier then the levels between 1500-1800 11:30 @Edwin91476 then the levels between 1500-1800 that means they are will harder? 11:31 you find it out easier 11:31 Test 11:33 1500-1800 is the hardest. But seems after that are much easier. 11:34 Yes 11:34 Olaf.Why you suddenly change the avatar to Ramsay. 11:34 @Not real name Episode 250 it has level 3726 - 3740 11:34 maybe 2018 episode 11:34 2018 on CCCS 11:34 2018 CCS 11:35 I was calculated from google calculator 11:36 But although he is really bossy, but he can do very well in cooking. Remember that time he takes out the meat of the lobster? 11:36 @Edwin91476 You means the Ramsay? 11:37 He cusses a lot in hell's kitchen 11:37 Cuz I find it cool :P 11:37 well is he cussing in the picture? 11:37 No 11:37 bossy very well cooking take out meat of lobster Ramsays quote? 11:37 that mean Ramsay? 11:38 Rose pm 11:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W37TDK6dBM&feature=youtube_gdata_player 11:40 Suddenly We are talking about Ramsay? 11:41 Hell's Kitchen? 11:41 @Edwin91476 You want to cook your lobster at home? 11:41 best lobster you want to eat? 11:43 Nah, I'm not too good at cooking. 11:44 Okay gonna ti practise some piano for a while.brb 11:44 test 11:47 I'm gone now 01:06 I guess nothing new happened 01:24 What 01:27 Ronald Pony 04:43 Hey Olaf and Chaney. 04:43 (Although I said hi to Chaney on Pokémon Wikia) 05:28 Dead? 05:36 Dead chat? 06:27 <3primetime3> Guys? 06:29 Prime? Chat is dead now. 06:29 I don't know why? 06:30 ey 06:30 And I can still be in Chat now 06:30 All edits from Fanon/Jelly Wiki ended 06:30 <3primetime3> Could you guys check the hexagon levels for Wiggly Wheel? 06:30 <3primetime3> And tell me what they are now? 06:30 Wiggly Wheel 06:30 <3primetime3> On your game device lol. 06:30 <3primetime3> Check them on CCS themselves. 06:30 <3primetime3> itself* 06:31 Because I'm not here, I will try to download mod mobile ccs to check them 06:31 I'm doing it now 06:31 <3primetime3> Thanks. I need the new hexagon levels for Wiggly Wheel. 06:32 Can I do it? I may delay a bit but I still need the mod saga 06:32 <3primetime3> Yeah. The challenge is blocking Wiggly Wheel. 06:32 <3primetime3> And I need that one. 06:32 I'm downloading mod ccs to found them 06:34 Prime, wait a bit, download is starting. When ready, I will edit the page and surprise you 06:36 Hey guys. I am on Pokemon Wikia along with Felix. 06:36 <3primetime3> Sure. 06:36 <3primetime3> Heyy. 06:36 And all users will wait for the new hexagon levels 06:37 <3primetime3> Thank you. 06:38 When I'm done, I will give you the link for the update 06:39 Download done. I'm opening it and time for more updates to hex levels 06:40 <3primetime3> Start from Wiggly Wheel. 06:40 <3primetime3> And go down. 06:40 OK!!! I will do as many as I can. 06:41 I have CCS but no hexagon levels??? 06:43 <3primetime3> What??????? 06:43 <3primetime3> ChaneyTheSamurott 06:43 <3primetime3> Chaney? 06:43 <3primetime3> Can you check web HM? 06:45 Checking web now 06:45 <3primetime3> It should show. 06:46 <3primetime3> That's what I used. Just the stupid chests for the challenge blocking some levels lol. 06:46 Web now i'm using now. 06:47 @3primetime3 HI! 06:47 Stop editing the hexagon levels 06:47 I will do this in tomorrow 06:47 at 5 PM 06:47 let me do this 06:47 But I'm doing some now 06:48 What time is it in your country? It may be 3o'clock now in yours mosy 06:48 <3primetime3> Because if the clock goes past 0 UTC, WAM score gets updated. I don't want them to remain unupdated. 06:48 @3primetime3 Tomorrow leave for me for hexagon levels 06:48 <3primetime3> Check my message above. 06:48 I need to in dreamworld instead of reality 06:49 you need to edit hexagon on dreamworld 06:50 <3primetime3> Got Wiggly Wheel HM. 06:50 Now I'm in here 06:50 In web, hexagons are properly shown so it should take less time prime 06:51 <3primetime3> It usually does. 06:51 <3primetime3> But I have the Treasures Ahead event covering some. 06:51 <3primetime3> I got Wiggly Wheel now, thanks. 06:52 Only 2 were updated now 06:52 I will do the rest prime. 06:53 Sprinkle sea for me please 06:54 @3primetime3 I have to sleep now 06:54 tomorrow I have go to school 06:54 I will back to editing the hexagon level in 5PM 06:54 After I arrived to home 06:55 from leaving school 06:55 See ya primetime 06:55 <3primetime3> Cya. 06:56 <3primetime3> @HM, I didn't see that message when I updated. 06:56 <3primetime3> You could start Dreamworld if you want. 06:56 I did one reality now 06:56 <3primetime3> I hope you know how to do them lol. 06:56 <3primetime3> Which episode? 06:56 Sweet Skiew now 06:56 <3primetime3> Add/remove hexagon levels on pages too. 06:57 Yes 06:57 <3primetime3> Be careful. 06:57 <3primetime3> You updated the Sugar Drops levels. 06:57 <3primetime3> Not Hexagon. 06:57 <3primetime3> I reverted your edit on Pinata Park. 06:57 I undid it. Go for fix now 06:58 <3primetime3> 1710 is also a hexagon level. 06:58 Go for it 06:59 <3primetime3> Why did you remove 1710? 06:59 By accident. I added it back 07:00 Previous episode is fine 07:01 Going for Taffy Treetops 07:03 DONE 07:04 <3primetime3> @HM, you should let Mossy and me take care of them lol. 07:04 <3primetime3> You're not doing them right. 07:04 @Prime, Marzipan Mine is checked for some 07:04 @3primetime3 I never editing hexagon levels on dreamwrold 07:04 remember i'm part of hexagon reality levels 07:04 <3primetime3> Just do it lol. 07:05 @3primetime3 tomorrow I will continue the reality hexagon levels 07:05 at 5 pm 07:05 see you 07:05 I will sleep now 07:05 <3primetime3> Cya. 07:05 @Prime, Yes but I always check them before I go for edits. 07:05 Some of them weren't changed 07:06 <3primetime3> I just reverted your last edit because it wasn't right. 07:06 OK!! I will lead correctly now 07:07 Only some were changed. Not all 07:07 Even if one is reverted, I will make a review before revertion 07:08 Reverted due to no changes 07:09 I will check very carefully and then I will edit it 07:10 @PRime, For now, I will behave differently on editing the hexagon levels to be always true 07:10 Check, then edit 07:11 <3primetime3> Thank you. 07:11 This will be forced to be always true and updated 07:13 This behavior was initially applied on CCJSW and now on this wiki 07:15 <3primetime3> Gotta go now. Cya. 07:19 Goodbye 07:21 I'm busy. Prime, do them 2016 08 08